What's Left Behind
by Keep-Calm-And-Be-A-Princess
Summary: It's the start of her Sophomore year at St. Vladamire's Academy and Rose is sure it's going to be a good one. That is, until tragedy strikes and turns her world upside down. Now left with nothing, who will she turn to? The boy who tormented her through her youth, or the man she's had a connection with since day one? SUCK AT SUMMARIES! PLEASE READ! ALL HUMAN!


**Hey there everyone. It's been a really long time since I've written fanfiction, and this would be my first time dabbling in Vampire academy fanfiction. Give me some feedback, good and bad so that I can get back in the swing of things and make this a story that you guys fall in love with!  
XxXxNicolexXxX**

The wind blew her dark hair back away from her face, exposing her high and dignified cheekbones and her beautifully dark eyes. Rosemarie Hathaway held her backpack straps loosely as she got out of the limousine with the gorgeous, model like blonde at her side. Glancing around, it was as if not a day had changed since they had been here at St. Vladimir's Academy. The cobblestone paths were as grey as ever and the campus was alive with students, milling around and getting settled. It was hard to believe that three months had gone by already. They're appearances had changed so much in so little time that they began to notice people stopping and staring at them. It made Rose feel uncomfortable, to say at the least. In her opinion, she really hadn't changed to much. Her normally dark hair now had fire tuck red tips and had, on it's own, developed cute little spiral curls on the ends, and her tomboy style's had completely disappeared and made way for skirts and heels, not to mention a little make-up. But it wasn't as if her appearance had really changed. In fact, she looked pretty much the same other than the hair. She couldn't understand why people were stopping to stare at her. Lissa, on the other had, she could completely understand. Her best friend had cut off her hair so that it was no longer at her waist, but rather, just breaching chin length. She had also died the underneath a mint green color that made her eyes pop. Her naturally thin body had gotten even skinnier and she had grown four more inches, now being 6'3". This girl could be a model, though Rose with a wishful sigh.

Slapping a smile, she turned to her friend and looked up. "Are you ready for our sophomore year?" She asked, watching out of the corner of her eye as their chauffeur unloaded their luggage from the car. All Rose possessed was a rolling suitcase and a duffle bag, whilst her friend had four suitcases, three duffle bags, and two coach totes. The life of the rich and famous. "Of course!" Exclaimed the always over exuberant Lissa, her green eyes sparkling with mischief as she watched Christian Ozera cross lawn only a few yards away from them. Normally, rose would've questioned her taste in men, but looking over at him herself, she noticed that he had definitely changed in appearance quite a bit, and could even be worthy of being called 'Hot'. "This year is going to wonderful, I can just feel it!" Said her best friend with confidence.

"My dearest Rose!" The voice came from behind her, sending chills down her spin. An arm wrapped around her Rose and her nostrils filled with the scent of cigarettes and whiskey. Shoving him away with forced, she turned to glare at the boy. "I thought you graduated last year, Adrian." She snapped, crossing her arms across her chest and huffing. "What the hell are you still doing here?" She asked him accusingly, though what she was accusing him of, Rose wasn't quite sure.

Adrian Ivashkov looked at her with a cocky grin, one eyebrow raised. "New appearance, same old Rose. Still as feisty as ever." He said, shoving the hands in the pockets of him most likely ridiculously priced jeans. "If you must know why I am here, then I shall enlighten. The headmistress has asked me back, to come on board as a teacher of the Russian language. Seeing as the last woman to teach the subject retired at the end of last year, the spot was open. And they knew that I spoke fluent Russian, seeing as how that _is _where I am from. So, put two and two together."

Rose rolled her eyes and turned away from him, walking to where Jacque, the chauffer, was standing, and picked up her duffle bag and then handle of her suitcase. "As lovely as it has been finding out that I get to be taught Russian this year by a complete douche bag, I have better things to do." She told him, beginning to walk away. Her black heels clicked on the cobble stone and she tried her best to look dignified as she strode away from the boy who had done nothing but torture her since she was just a little girl on a play date with her best friend. Much to her dismay, she was to lost in her own thoughts and missed the curb, falling to the ground and earning a gasp from Lissa and a chuckle from Adrian. Now on her hands and knees, she looked up to see none other than Dimitri Belikov, her oh so sexy P.E. teacher standing in front of her with an amused look on his face. Embarrassed, she stood quickly, not noticing the huge gash in her right knee that was causing blood to trickle down her leg.

"Professor Belikov, hello." She said. Rose's cheeks were flushed bright red and you could see a nervousness to her. She had always had a crush on her teacher, and last year, it had seemed as if he was into her too. She knew that this year would be a turning point for them. Except, he was her teacher, and that was forbidden.

"Hello Roza. It's wonderful to see you again." He spoke, his accent heavy. The dark and mysterious teacher eyed her up and down and then bent down, picking up her bags. "I'll take these to your room. I think it would be beneficial for you to go to the infirmary."

She looked down suddenly, finally noticing the blood. It was an unreasonably large gash, for having just tripped. Nodding her head slowly, she looked up at him. "Yes, alright. Uh, thank you." She told him, turning with a slight wave and walking back towards her friend. "Lissa… Wanna go to the infirmary with me?" She asked with a wry smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The nurse finished off the wound by wrapped a cloth around it to stop the blood flow, and used medical tape to keep it in place. "Well, that should about do it. You're good to go Mrs. Hathaway." She said, standing up straight and crossing her arms. "Be more careful next time." The nurse warned, and then she walked away, into the back room, leaving Lissa and Rose alone. Rose hopped off the table and tugged her skirt down a little, sighing. "Well this has been an amazing start to coming back to school." She muttered. "First my childhood menace has returned, and then I tripped and needed stitches in my knees!"

"He only teases you and torments you because he really likes you. I've never seen my cousin more attracted to anyone. It's quite adorable, actually." Lissa told her with a small smirk. The tall blonde followed Rose out of the nurses office and across the courtyard, looking up at the girls dorm building. "Well, I am once again on the first floor, and you're once again on the second floor, so I guess this is where we part." She said. Stepping into the building, they sighed and turned to each other, giving one another a hug and then taking a step back. "I'll see you at the start of the year diner tonight?" Lissa asked, taking a few more steps backwards towards a hallway that veered left. Rose gave a nod and a smile, and then turned and flew up the stairs. Maybe, if she was lucky, Dimitri would be waiting for her in her room. What a dream come true it would be!

But as she turned the corner and stood in front of her door, she frowned seeing that it was locked, with her bags sitting in front of it. Sighing, she took the key out of one of the pockets of the duffle bag and unlocked the door, shoving it open because it had a tendency to stick, and then pulled her bags in side, letting the lay on the floor and then collapsing on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, things began to play over in her mind. "Adrian Ivashkov does not like me!" She exclaimed into the silence that surrounded her. It was a ridiculous statement. There was no way he liked her, the way that he tormented and picked on her. He got on her nerves so much it wasn't even funny.

Flinging herself into an upward position, Rose got off her bed and went to her suitcases. The Start of the Year Diner was always a very formal occasion, meaning that students had to look their best. She dug out a gorgeous, strapless red dress that sparkled as if it were made of a thousand red rubies. Stripping of her clothes quickly, she slipped on the dress. It went to about mid-thigh. Looking at herself in the mirror, she felt amazing. The girl was definitely not the tomboy she had been only three months ago. BAM! Her head snapped towards the door. It sounded like a gun shot has just gone off. Walking towards the door slowly, she opened it and peered out into the hallway. No one was there. BAM! BAM! BAM! Three more, and it was coming from outside. Rushing towards a window, she looked down towards the courtyards and saw three bodies laying there, blood pooling around all of them. She covered her mouth, shaking and unable to say anything.

Her mom was running security around the school. Where was her mom? She had to find her and tell her. Rose ran down the stairs, ignoring shouts of protest coming from her dorm advisors, and slammed through the doors, the cool evening air rushing over her. Looking around frantically, she could see no one at all. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Four more shots come from the east building, or in other words, the dining hall. Fear coursed through her, but she took off running towards the security office. Suddenly, someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her behind a two large pillars. Rose let out a shriek that was quickly silenced by a hang being placed over her mouth. She struggled against her captor until she heard the person whisper into her ear. "Rose, it's okay.." Adrian spoke softly, holding her tightly so that she wouldn't run. Slowly, he took his hand away, thinking that she would be quiet. "No! Adrian let go! I have to find my mom! People are dead!" She yelled at him desperately, struggling to get free from his grasp. He held her tightly and clasped a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, listening intently as footsteps started to echo through the hallway they were in.

Mia Rinaldi walked along, slowly and leisurely with a gun dangling in her hand. She looked like a zombie, possessed and looking like she was empty and hollow. There was no spirit to the preppy, cherub like blonde. It was if her body were walking around, soulless. Rose had gone silent, watching with wide eyes. Her mom, unarmed had stumbled into the hallway and now, and was staring at Mia in shock. "Mia… Mia listen to me. Just put the gun down.. And everything is going to be fine. I promise you. Mia, please-"

BAM!…BAM!…BAM!…

**Review it, follow it, leave some advice for later chapters!3  
****XxXxNicolexXxX**


End file.
